KHLWD Interdimentional Travels
by XSDStitch
Summary: After blasting through a combination of dark corridor, a time and space spell Kuran travels through universes to get back to his home universe.


On the vast seas a ship was traveling. It has no sails or rows, but still seems to be moving on its on board with only four people, none of them really looking like sailors. One of them was a girl with sky blue colored hair and eyes. She has long hair that is tied up at the back. Her outfit seems to be long cloaks that look heavy. The colors of her outfit are dominated with white. Other colors include purple, minor yellow, and tints of brown.

The next was a young boy with blonde hair and purple eyes and eyebrows. His outfit mainly consists of purple, green, and yellow. Also he seems to be the shortest of the four. Followed up was the complete opposite, meaning the tallest of them. This boy has spiky red hair that covers his forehead and auburn eyes. His outfit consists of mainly brown-orange and yellow. Not to forget to mention he is very muscular, wearing a sword on the side.

The last of them is a boy as well, wearing a blue and yellow warrior outfit with a yellow scarf around his neck. Complete with blue eyes and blonde hair.

They were sailing towards a large area filled with clouds, but… something seems wrong. The girl went up to the blond boy and told, "Isaac! I think it's better if we don't sail into this fog yet. Something seems to be wrong."

"I agree with Mia," told the smallest of them. "Something seems off from there and who knows what the reactivation of the two towers might have caused."

"Oh come on!" told the tall one. "Why should we worry about it? I mean we already saw the effects of the activations. By the Mercury Lighthouse the Hermes water is running and by Venus some ground was lost, an island broke up, and the water raised."

"Garet," began Isaac, "You are right, we have seen some of the effects, but we don't know if we saw all of them."

"So you think behind the activations are more than we already have seen?" asks Garet and Isaac nods. "That's right."

Suddenly they all turned and Mia gasps, "A tidal wave!"

"The effect of the two lighthouses must have caused it," told Ivan. "We better try to hide from it."

"And where?" asks Garet. "If you look around, we are in the middle of the sea! Not close to any place where we can hide from a wave like that!"

"We still have to try!" told Isaac, but the boy knew the chances of outrunning a wave like that were slim. If it weren't for a wonder. Between them and the wave appears a large black mist and the part of the tidal wave that hits this mist seems to just disappear. Instead, a large creature fall out and lands in the water with somebody following after it. The creature seems not to be able to swim as it tries to get out. but slowly sunk into the depths of the sea. What confused Isaac and his friends was the large purple heart that soon rises out of the water and disappears into the sky. The person that came with this creature was still there, but seemly couldn't swim either. Mia closes her eyes while holding an object in her hands.

Two large white hands appear and grab the person in the water. Once these hands hold the person at a certain height the ship steered and stopped once the ship's deck was under the person. Isaac and Garet went under the boy and as the hands disappears the person falls down, captured by the two boys.

They laid him down and looked closer. He wore a black shirt and pants with a green scarf. On the side he seems to have something attached to a chain and a shoulder belt. Panting heavily he looked at the ones around him, revealing his green eyes to his blond hair before passing out.

"I wonder who this is," told Isaac while Mia seems to check on him, casting some of her healing spells. Garet scratches his head. "Was this black mist a sort of Psynergy?"

"I have no clue," admits Isaak and looks at Mia. "How is he?"

"Except for being wet and unconscious, he is alright. After some rest he should be waking up on his own," told Mia. "But… I think we shouldn't risk to travel to Lemuria right now as long he isn't awake. Who knows what dangers we face on this trip and not to mention the risk of him getting hurt more."

Ivan seems to have spaced out for some reasons, but shook his head and told, "Reading his mind isn't really working right now. Probably due to the fact he isn't thinking at all right now. But… I got a glimpse of something in him… I don't know how to describe it, but it is dark… with something shining."

The others looked confused at Ivan's information and they moved the man to the only sleeping place on board of the ship, with Mia watching him. After a short conversation between each other they decided to move to the closest village for now to refill their supplies and to have the option to leave the guest they picked up there if he doesn't want to travel with them. After a study of the map they received prior their department from Gondowan the nearest village should be Daila on the continent Indra, but… Indra wasn't anymore in the place where it should be, rendering their map rather useless. Wondering what the meaning of this is, they traveled to the only other option they have available: Chamba or Alhafra, if at least the information of the map was correct.

They wondered anyway how it could be that a whole continent could disappear. Even with the Lighthouse of Mercury and Venus activated it shouldn't be possible that a whole continent was removed from existence. Isaac was for traveling Alhafra since this place seems to have a port and is located on a different continent, giving the chance to gather more information about Lemuria.

Setting course the ship moved to its new temporary destination.

During the course of traveling their guest began to make a noise and shut his eyes tight for a moment before slowly opening them slowly. At first his vision is blurry and what he heard was beyond understanding, but once his hearing came back and his view became clear he saw a girl looking at him.

Smiling to him she asked, "Are you alright?"

The boy nods and asks, "Where am I?"

"On our ship," told Mia and he looks wide eyed. "I was again a stowaway?"

"You… sneaked on a ship?" was her response and the boy answered, "Not on free will… it happened by accident and would have left instantly if I haven't been caught."

"In this case I can calm you down. We took you aboard after we witnessed you falling into the water. But… I have to ask, though, how it happened?"

He began to sit up and asks, "Can you tell what you have seen? My mind is kinda blurry about how I got here… last thing I remember I was training with a friend."

"We were on our way to a place we try to find as we saw a tidal wave coming towards us. Then a strange dark mist appeared and the tidal wave was broken by this wave. Then you and a monster fell out of it. The monster seems to have drowned while you were struggling to not meet this fate as well until we fished you out and you went unconscious."

"Did something float out of this monster?" asks the boy and she nods. "Yeah… a large crystalloid heart."

"Heartless… this monster was a Heartless…" told the boy. "And about our show up… let's say a few things got mixed up that weren't supposed to mix up, causing this monster and me to show up here."

Then Isaac and the other two came in. Mia turned to them and wondered, "Did something stop you?"

"Yeah! Just as you called us, monster jumped on board and we had to deal with them first," told Ivan. "That's why it took us so long to come."

"What did you learn from him?" asks Isaac and Mia told them what she learned from him. Their guest stood up in the meanwhile, but Mia pushed him back down. "You shouldn't push yourself this much. Rest a bit more please before you move again"

He wasn't happy about this but listened and told, "I didn't got your names… I am Kuran… Kuran Yuma."

"I am Isaac. These are Garet, Ivan and Mia," told the blond haired boy and shook with Kuran's hand. "Though how did you end up here?"

"Few things got mixed up which weren't supposed to be mixed up," told Kuran. However, suddenly he found Ivan next to him who closed his eyes. Then blue rings surrounded him for a moment before the color of the surroundings got deeper and small arrows moves from Kurans to Ivans head. In his mind Kuran wondered, "What is he doing? First these rings, now darker room and these arrows. Damm Kairi! I told you I go in with a dark portal so why did you had to use this warp spell? I am simply on a different world now or like this one guy in a different universe?"

Ivan looks in surprise and steps back. Turning to his friends he told, "He was able to see my Psynergy!"

"What?" asks Garet. "He knows that you read his mind?"

"Now I know it, thanks," told Kuran and Garet rubs the back of his head. "Oops."

Then Kuran turns to Ivan. "You mean that nobody usually can see when you read minds?"

"Actually… it's uncommon for people to see the use of Psynergy. Only Adepts were able to see the Psynergy use of others," told Ivan and Kuran told flat out, "Since I don't know what an Adept or Psynergy is, I cannot tell if I happen to be one."

"Guess we have to tell him," told Isaac and Ivan told, "If he is not crazy. He thinks he is either from a different world or universe."

The other three stared at Kuran and he sighs. "Don't come to the idea I am crazy! Or is this what you saw as I arrived here normal?"

The four looked at each other and Mia told, "He has a point there."

"For now we believe you are not crazy, but if you prove otherwise we will treat you like a crazy man" told Isaac and Kuran nods. "Fair enough! So what is Psynergy and how it is connected to be an Adept?"

"Psynergy is one of the powers in our world, linked to Alchemy. Those who can use the Psynergy are called Adepts and are aligned to one of the four elements. Venus, Mars, Jupiter, or Mercury."

"So the power of reading my mind is for example?" asks Kuran and Ivan told, "I am a Jupiter Adept and the Mind Read is only usable for me. The others need my help to read the minds of others."

"So you can transfer your Psynergy to others?" asks Kuran and Isaac told, "It's more that we can share it with others by holding hands."

"I understand," told Kuran. "Then I am not an Adept."

"Then why you can see us using Psynergy?" asks Garet, but Kuran shrugs. "I have no clue."

"Perhaps you just don't know you are an Adept," suggests Mia, but Kuran shook his head. "I wasn't even born on this world so how should I have gain the ability to use it?"

"We encountered a few people who gained the ability to use Psynergy after having contact with Psynergy stones, but if you never had contact with it, I can see your point," told Ivan. "I would suggest we just wait and see while we are on the way to Alhafra."

"Alhafra?" asks Kuran and Mia told, "A town with a port. It's our first sea travel so we cannot tell much about it."

"You know that it isn't reassuring," told Kuran. "Why do you travel anyway?"

Isaac looks to his friends, not sure if they should tell him about their mission. However, he decides it won't hurt to explain about their mission and what he also needs to know to understand.

_Ages ago, or so the stories  
tell, the power of Alchemy  
ruled over the world of  
Weyard._

_Alchemy wrought the base_  
_elements of humanity_  
_into thriving civilizations_  
_like lead into gold._

_But in time, man's dreams_  
_gave birth to untold strife._  
_Dreams of endless riches,_  
_of eternal life, of dominion_  
_over all that lives… Dreams_  
_of conquest and of war._

_These dreams would have_  
_torn the world apart if not_  
_for a few brave and wise_  
_men, who sealed away_  
_the power of Alchemy deep in_  
_Mt. Aleph's Sol Sanctum._

_The town of Vale guarded_  
_the secret for many years,_  
_until Isaac and Jenna,_  
_whose parents died in a storm 3 years before,_  
_disturbed the sanctum._

_Saturos and Menardi, of the_  
_Mars Clan, followed them_  
_into the sanctum. With them_  
_traveled Jenna's brother,_  
_Felix, thought lost_  
_in that same tragic storm._

_Saturos and Menardi stole_  
_the Elemental Stars, the_  
_key to breaking the seal_  
_on the power of Alchemy, and kidnapped Jenna_  
_and the scholar Kraden._

_If these four jewels were_  
_used for fire the elemental_  
_lighthouses, the seal on_  
_Alchemy would be broken._

_Isaac and Garet set out_  
_to stop Saturos, rescue_  
_their friends and return_  
_the Elemental Stars to_  
_their home in Sol Sanctum._

_They banded together with_  
_a young Wind Adept named_  
_Ivan and pursued Saturos_  
_and Menardi to Imil, a_  
_winter-locked town near_  
_Mercury Lighthouse._

_There, they met the guardian_  
_of the lighthouse, a Water_  
_Adept named Mia. With_  
_her, they pursued Saturos_  
_to the aerie high atop_  
_Mercury Lighthouse._

_Isaac was too late to_  
_stop Saturos from lighting_  
_the beacon and escaping._  
_Again Isaac chased him,_  
_crossing Angara to the_  
_shores of the Karagol Sea._

_Taking passage on a troubled_  
_ship, Isaac crossed the Karagol to Tolbi. He_  
_spoke with Tolb's leader,_  
_a strange man named Babi._

_Babi entered Isaac in_  
_Colosso as a test of his_  
_powers. Isaac's Psynergy_  
_won Colosso and earned him_  
_Babi's trust. Baby revelaed_  
_a great secret to Isaac…_

_Thanks to a mystic draught_  
_from the lost land of_  
_Lemuria, Babi had lived_  
_for 150 years! He offered_  
_to help Isaac, who then_  
_headed deep into Gondowan._

_In the town of Lalivero,_  
_Isaac learned that_  
_Saturos and Menardi had_  
_kidnapped a young girl_  
_named Sheba, whom they_  
_needed within the lighthouse._

_Isaac fought and defeated_  
_them atop the lighthouse,_  
_but he was too late – the_  
_beacon had been lit._

_A great cataclysm followed._  
_Sheba fell into the sea._  
_Felix jumped in to save_  
_her, but both were lost in_  
_the rolling waves. Isaac_  
_left the lighthouse to find_  
_them, but to no avail…_

_He went to Laivero,_  
_where Babi asked him to find_  
_Lemuria and the remaining_  
_Lighthouses. He gave Isaac_  
_a Lemurian ship to make the_  
_journey for the lost land._

_This chapter of our story_  
_began after departure_  
_from Lalivero before the_  
_tidal wave were noticed…_

"And this is how we got here," finished Isaac. Kuran had listened to the entire story and crossed his arms, thinking. Then he spoke, "I guess after hearing that the world is in such danger, I should go with you to help you as much I can."

"But for somebody who cannot use Psynergy it might be very dangerous," warned Ivan, however, Kuran chuckles. "I know how to fight and I have still a few tricks in my sleeve."

"Well if he wants to come with us I don't see where the trouble should be," told Garet. "And we still can leave him somewhere if he is a hindrance."

"You know it isn't very nice to tell that while I am in hearing reach," told Kuran and Garet laughs weakly while scratching the back of his head.

"Better we look where we are right now," told Ivan. "Not that we crash with the shore."

Then he got out while Isaac looks at Kuran. If he was so helpful like he states then it might perhaps bring the advance they need to stop the madness of lighting the lighthouses. He still wonders why Felix insisted to keep going even though Saturos and Menardi were gone now.

He left with Garet and Mia is the only one staying with Kuran. Turning to her he asks, "He is not sure what to do with me?"

"Don't mind him," told Mia. "It is just weird how you showed up and that you can see Psynergy but not able to use it yet."

"If I ever will be able to use it," corrects Kuran. Mia giggles. "I think the chances are good, but we will see."

Kuran nods and laid down once again to Mia's suggestion. It took a bit of time but they finally reach Alhafra, but… they were unable to land their direction since a ship was there already with something on the side. Not able tell what it was they went closer and saw it was a broken mast.

Kuran, who was now allowed to walk, saw this and shook his head. "We have either to go to a different coast or try a completely different place."

"West from here is a small coast strife where we could land," suggests Kuran. "And perhaps we can learn there why a good mass of land is missing in front of them."

"And also we might learn something how to reach Lemuria," agreed Isaac. They turned west and were close to land on the sand beach as suddenly creatures jumped on board.

"Monsters!" called Isaac and drew his sword. The other three drew their weapons as well and began to fight, also using their Psynergy and sometimes their Djinns. One monster was rushing to Kuran and Garet, who noticed it, wanted to intercept, but stopped as Kuran split the monster into two with a black axe with white highlights.

In fact, Garet forgot he was still in battle with the monsters by the fact Kuran just pulled out of nowhere a weapon and stares even more has Kuran formed a fist and three daggers appears between the fingers of the fist.

Kuran threw them and hit a monster which was about to hit Garet. The others didn't notice what Kuran did, but realized that Garet had spaced out. They finished the remaining monsters and they asked him, "What are you doing, Garet? It isn't like you to space out like that."

"Didn't you see that?" asks Garet. "Kuran just pulls his weapons out of nowhere."

They turned to him and Isaac asks, "Where did you get the axe?"

Kuran looked at it and told, "Made it myself. And about the sudden appearance… it's a complicated story."

"I think we can take the time to hear this story out later," told Isaac. "We should land now, rest up a bit, and then we will try to reach Lemuria."

The others agreed and lands. On their way from the beach to the town they faced a set of monsters, but were quickly disposed off. They were more surprised about Kuran's weaponry. Two swords, daggers, and an axe. He pulls all of these out of nowhere from their perspective, but they noticed the dark mist which appears as well when he pulls his weapons. They speculate that this dark mist is related to this, but they decided not to ask… yet!

In the town of Alhafra they didn't learn as much as they hoped for. They only learned that Indra was now west instead of north of the town, stuck between two large continents. Kuran was surprised that whole continents could be moved like that on this world. The others were perplex on that as well. After spending a night there, they didn't learn anything useful and left the town, with the goal to reach Lemuria.

They ship directly to the large fog in the middle of the Great East Sea. Once they entered the foggy area they tried to navigate through the torrents, but they were sent back several times to their starting point. Kuran was on the watch post on top of the ship and called if he spots torrents or openings, but… the ship was tossed around like nothing and ends up at the exit each time.

Kuran came down after unknown times and told, "This is leading to nowhere. We cannot pass these torrents without knowing how to pass the ones which keeps sending us back."

"I agree with Kuran," admits Ivan. "No matter what we try, we end up here."

"Perhaps we should try the surrounding islands," suggests Mia and Kuran told, "Good idea! Also, we should try to find out if anything useful can be found in Indra."

"Then to the Apojii Islands first," told Ivan. "It's closer."

"And there we can see what is on the end of the world, " told Garet . Kuran looked at him, but decided not to ask. They set sail to the Islands and once they were there, they asked around, but nobody seems to know anything. They then went to the end of the island where they had a good view of the so called Gaia Falls. Kuran looked down, but saw nothing. "I don't want to know where this is leading…"

"Believe me!" agreed Garet. "I don't want to know either."

"The Gaia Falls are so beautiful," thought Mia aloud. "But dangerous to approach."

"And doesn't bring us closer to find Lemuria or Felix," told Isaac. Kuran had a thought and told, "Worried about Jenna? You like her right?"

"W-What are you talking about?" asks Isaac and became visibly red. Kuran chuckles since he could take it as a yes from the Venus adept's side. He dismissed it and told, "We should go to Indra now. Perhaps we are more lucky there."

"For what are we waiting for?" asks Garet and Kuran chuckles. "For you."

"Me?" wondered Garet while the others laughed. They went to the ship and sailed to the coast of Indra and… found a surprise! On a beach was a Lemurian Ship! They sailed to a different beach to prevent trouble in case the sea acts up again and head to the ship. They found it and tried to explore it, but as Isaac tried to open the door with the Black Crystal, he had nothing happen.

"Just like by the other ship," told Isaac. "Seems we have to find the owner of this ship. This person might be from Lemuria."

"If I have to guess, I would try it in the town south of here" told Kuran and Garet agreed "He is right! I can see the town even from here so the owner of this ship might went there."

They head south and reached the town of Madra. They asked for a person coming from Lemuria and they learned that a man named Piers had been here in prison once, claiming to be a Lemurian.

Isaac asks why the man was in prison and learns that the people of Madra actually believed that Piers was a member of a pirate gang under the command of Briggs. But a group of people defeated the pirates in Alharfa and the proof of Piers not being a pirate was found. The group of people even showed up briefly before heading for Gondowan to meet Piers.

Piers went there to get a crystal back that was stolen by warriors of Kibombo. The group discussed about following Piers, but then the next surprise came… one of the guards of the prison told that Piers somehow froze the water of a puddle which was in the prison.

Kuran went to the guard and asked, "Could it be that this Piers used Psynergy?"

"Psynergy? What is that?" asks the guard, causing the four Adepts to look at each other first before going to explain it. Kuran was even surprised that the four were showing off their own Psynergy, but upon question if he could use it as well Kuran told, "I can see when people use it, but I am not an Adept. At least I am not aware of it."

After also asking for direction the five left Madra and heads west to the point where Gondowan and Indra were connected. They passed the spot and head for the next village, Naribwe, and slept in the inn there since it got dark by the time they reached the town. After spending the night there Kuran and Isaac talked with the innkeeper and they paid a large sum with the request to inform Piers they would like to talk with him.

After asking some villagers they head north where the Kibombo said to live. Upon reaching the mountain the first sight they had on the passage were the guards.

Kuran looked at Isaac. "I don't think they are expecting visitors."

"We still have to get through there if we want to meet Piers," told Isaac and Garet asks, "How about we just fight our way through?"

"I don't think it is a good idea," told Ivan. "After all, we don't know how many guards are actually patrolling here."

"Oh… you have a point there. My bad," told Garet and Mia thought aloud, "We better try to sneak our way in."

Kuran agrees on that and they began to search for their way through. However… no matter which path they choose, they run nearly into other patrols and uncomfortably the key points were filled with guards, which makes it impossible to sneak through.

The blond darkness user was sure with the help of darkness corridors he would be in there already, but he doesn't know if his friends can use them without harm. Deciding to go for a different approach, he told the four, "I have a way in, but it only works for me."

"What is it, Kuran? And why does it only work for you?" asks Mia and Kuran explains, "The way I got here is called a Dark Corridor. While it can be controlled in most of the times where you want to end up, it has great risk using it. The risks for me are magnificently smaller than others. I don't even know if you would survive passing one of these only once."

"Sounds dangerous," told Garet. "But you mean you are sort of resistant to these effects?"

"I passed them several times without harm," told Kuran. "So I think I am."

"Alright, Kuran," told Isaac. "What is your plan?"

"I go in and look if I can find Piers. If not, then we don't have to waste any more time here," told Kuran. Isaac agrees on it and Kuran went into the Dark Corridor and reappears in some distance, using what he learns by looking at his surroundings where he can go next since he can only open the Dark Corridors on either random places or on places he had been to before.

Once he got out of the passage, he was able to spot the settlement of the Kimbobo and rushes there. Once in there he keeps hiding and listened to the things the people were talking about. One of the things were that a group led by somebody named Felix came out of the statue in this village with four others. The names of these others were Sheba, Jenna, Kraden, and Piers. Kuran's eyes widened in surprise since it means they must have missed each other. Not caring if anybody sees him, Kuran used a Dark Portal to get back to his friends.

He told them what they learned and rushes back stop Naribwe. The inn owner confirms that the group took a stop here before heading off again. With this new information they head for Madra, but they also learned that they have missed the group. And since Piers seems to have his Black Crystal back, their next stop was the Lemurian ship, which was uncomfortably gone now.

"There goes our hope for finding a way to Lemuria," told Isaac, but Kuran shook his head. "Not yet. From what we have seen, the Great East Sea is the only place they can travel around right now, but they need to find a way to the Great West Sea."

"That's right!" told Garet. "They will probably search for a way to find them and this we can use for searching them."

"Sounds like a plan," told Ivan. "And who knows? Perhaps we'll find a place where we learn something about Lemuria."

With this in plan they head back to their ship and took off.

Their first course was east since Osira was separated by the mountain into two halves and according to the map in the eastern part was a single village. They decided to pay this tiny village a visit, but…

They weren't very fortune. First of all, the northern beach was blockaded by rocks, forcing them to travel all the way to the other end. And on the way there… let's say they run into the blue friend of somebody Isaac and the other three happen to know…

Kuran sat in the cabin, talking with Garet about swordplay as the ship rocks. While they turned around a bit, they didn't notice anything wrong and were about to get back to their conversation as Ivan called, "Kuran! Garet! Kraken!"

Garet and Kuran looked at each other and rushed out in the next second, understanding what is going on. Once they are outside, they were indeed facing a kraken. A blue kraken!

"This thing looks like the one we faced on the ship," told Garet and drew his sword. Kuran called for his axe and asks, "Anything I should know for the fight?"

"It dislikes fire," told Ivan and as sort of proof Garet shot his fireball Psynergy.

Kuran on the other hand shrugs and just jumps for the next tentacle and cuts a part of it off. It roared in pain and whacks with the rest of the said tentacle at Kuran. The darkness user got away in time and he swung again.

The five kept on fighting against this beast and Garet got all of his Djinn at standby, ready to summon Mars summons. However, one of the tentacles grabbed Garet and tied him effectively up.

The other three tried to summon a Mars based one to free Garet, but were either grabbed or tossed around, making it impossible for them to summon or cast effective Psynergy. Even Mia had trouble to cast her healing Psynergy at her friends.

Kuran was on the edge on the ship and knew that a hit or dodge would send him into a bath that could be life risking due to the other monsters in the sea. Not to mention the kraken messing around. Because of this, Kuran decided to use his best weapon. He dismissed his axe much to the surprise of his friends.

"Is he planning to use his swords?" ask Mia and Ivan answered, "With a sword he might be faster, but would it help us to defeat it?"

Two tentacles shoot at Kuran who raised his hand in front of his face, forming a fist. Dark mist and light began to form, and as the tentacles were close to him, he swung his weapon and cut parts of them into pieces.

The Kraken roared and let go of Garet, who lands hard on the ship deck. Rubbing his butt in pain he looks at Kuran and was surprised by the blade he wields now, since he never showed it to them since they know him. Like most of Kuran's weapons, the weapon had black and white colors. However, the only parts white were an orb on the tip and the center and corners of a star shaped item on the other hand. The tip was also spiked and two lines spiraled down to the handle which were surrounded by a pair of black wings.

Garet may not be an expert on weapons, but he could tell this weapon was unique, something Waynard never saw before.

Kuran points his weapon at the kraken and let go of it. Instead of falling to the ground, dark mist surrounds the weapon and make it float in front of Kuran. Then fire balls shot out of it. Rather small and weak ones compared to what Garet could pull off, but still effective.

The kraken cries in pain and concentrates its tentacles at him. Kuran grabbed his weapon again and points to the sky, calling, "Thunder!"

Small thunderbolts rain down and hit the tentacles. The kraken twitches due to the electricity, giving Kuran an opening. He rushed forward and got with the help with a dark portal up close and strikes it few times before stabbing the head. It roared and tries to capture him with the tentacles. Kuran held his weapon tightly and slashes trough the tentacles, making it slowly defenseless and Garet used the chance to summon Meteor. The mighty mars based Djinn summon impacted with the kraken, weakening it greatly, ready for the finishing blow.

"Kuran! How about you take it out?" asks Garet and Kuran nods, holding his blade out again. A dark sphere formed with a white center, ready to fire, but the remaining unused djinn suddenly head for the sphere, all three entering it and sent it up in flames. Kuran decided not to waste any time and shot his attack. The sphere flies straight at the enemy while three streams of flames spirals around the sphere. On impact with the monster, a large explosion of light, darkness, and fire were seen and once everything settled down, not even a trace of the kraken could be found.

Kuran pants and sat down. "Man! This was one hell of a fight…"

"To think we had such a thing before," told Ivan. "But where did you get this weapon?"

Kuran looked at it and told, "It's a Keyblade… a special type of weapon. Whoever holds it gets access to a set of powers."

"Perhaps this is why you can see Psynergy… it must allow you to access some to basic ones," told Mia, but Kuran shook his head. "Not only basic… everybody can access a large variant of spells. I just don't have the means to know a lot. I am more suited for close combat. I am more surprised that your Djinn flew into my Darkshine Blast, adding their Mars Attribute to the attack."

Garet looked at one of his Mars Djinn and thought aloud, "Good question… why did you guys head for it?"

"Because it felt like a summon," told the Mars Djinn. "We felt we could strengthen it with our powers."

"Well this explains it," chuckles Kuran. "But we should leave now… I don't know about you, but I want a rest."

"Sorry, but for that you have to wait a bit more," told Isaac. "At least until we reach a village."

"Alright… where is the next one? Because… we came off course due to this monster," told Kuran, looking around. Ivan was ahead of this and was already studying the map. "Given it is on the islands still correct, the next one would be Izumo."

"Then let's head there," told Isaac.

They set course and soon land by the island. They went to the village and looked like they were having a festival. Upon the question about what they celebrate, they learn about the defeat of the serpent that terrorized the village and that a group of people helped to weaken it.

Isaac and the others were surprised to learn that it was Felix and the others behind these actions. Kuran looked surprised as well since from what he heard from Isaac and the others this was pretty unlike Felix to do that. However, a thought came up to him…

"Isaac… what if Felix is behind Briggs defeat as well?" asks Kuran. Isaac thought about the possibility and told, "You might be right! We have to go to Alhafra and confirm it!"

Without getting the rest they needed, they set sail directly to Alhafra and once they land there, they noticed the sailing ship was gone. In the town it was confirmed that Felix and the others were the reason behind Briggs defeat and they also helped to fix the sailing ship. However, Briggs broke out of prison and escape with the fixed ship. After learning that Briggs originated from Chamba, they figured that Felix might have given chase and set course north to Chamba.

In this village was a festival feeling as well since Briggs brought food and riches back home after the village had been suffering from bad luck of the last years by their previous way of living. They met up with the head of the village, an old woman named Obaba, they learned that Felix was indeed here and even brought Obaba the three pieces of the Trident of Ankohl, the only thing that could defeat a monster within the Sea of Time, which was the place separating Lemuria from the rest of the world.

After this meeting they were glad to have it end since this old woman not only had still fire in her, but was a difficult person to handle with.

Kuran assumes, "If Felix and the others have this trident, then they might also know how to reach Lemuria. We should directly head there and try find out how they did it."

"You are right!" told Isaac. "We better head off as long we have a chance."

On the way to their ship, they spot a soldier there and Isaac asked, "Aren't you a soldier from Tolbi?"

"That's right! Then I can assume you are Sir Isaac?" asks the soldier and Isaac nods. "That's right. I am Isaac… what brings you here?"

The soldier looks sad and told, "I have terrible news… Lord Babi… our ruler… passed away."

"What? Lord Babi is dead?" asks Isaac and the soldier nods. "Indeed... we assume that these people which had attacked the Lighthouse were behind his death so we search for them. And… I would like to join my comrades on this task."

Isaac nods. "Then go…."

After the soldier left Garet told, "Cannot believe that he is dead."

"His draught must have run out and the unavoidable happened," told Ivan, but Isaac looks down. "What good are we if we weren't able to save Lord Babi? He shouldn't have given up on the Sea of time! We should have forced our way through."

"Get realistic!" countered Kuran. "The torrents were too strong for us and we weren't able to sail straight through! Not to mention this sea beast that lures there. Without the trident we cannot hold hope to win this fight!"

Isaac glares at Kuran who just slaps him. "Isaac! I know how you feel, but get a hold on yourself! We might not have been able to save Babi, but from what I learned, it was already a risky task since we didn't know how much time we actually had. Even if we had succeeded in reaching Lemuria, who knows if we had make it back. Not to mention we don't know what they would have thought about us since Babi stole the draught and the ship."

"Just a question Kuran," Mia went in. "Could you have reached Lemuria with your powers?"

Kuran shook his head. "No… I was never there so I had to rely on my luck and who knows where we would have landed. We should forget about Lemuria and concentrate on the other task. We cannot do anything for Babi anymore, but we can still work to stop Felix and the others to light the Lighthouses."

Isaac nods. "Your are right… let us rest here in the inn and then we can think about how to reach the Great Western Sea to get to the Jupiter Lighthouse."

They head to the inn and stayed the night there. On the next morning they put their information together and made a makeshift version of the map as they knew about it.

"Alright… in the south they had to pass countless rifts which are not passable even with a Lemurian ship. Between Indra and Osenia the space is too tight for a ship of any kind if you want to pass the seas… leaving the spot between Gondowan and Indra," told Kuran.

"By this place we know are rocks blocking the way," told Isaac. "So Felix might have obtained a Psynergy to get through this place during his trip through the world."

"I think I can agree on this," told Ivan. "We should head there and see if the rock is still in place."

The others agree on that and they head to ship, sailing to the Gondowan cliffs. Like it was a prophecy, the rock was indeed gone now and the way to the Great Western Sea was open.

And the first thing in this new place was a greeting from monsters, stronger than in the Eastern Seas, but they were still dispatched quickly. Then they surround Gondowan and head north west until they reach the continent of Atteka, where they could spot in the distance the Jupiter Lighthouse. But from here it gets complicated. Once more rocks are blocking their way to the port and they began to land on different spots to get at least to the village, but couldn't get close due to the rivers blocking their way. Then they land frustrated by a settlement of Hesperia, where they learn how they could reach the inner place of Atteka.

With this new information they head back to the continent and followed the instructions. However… the Lemurian ship of the others blocked the only port and they had to land on a nearby place, but to their luck, they found an old worn down bridge which broke down after passing.

Kuran looked at it. "Better we stop them here because it might be difficult to get back to our ship."

"I agree," told Isaac. "Now we should head for the Jupiter Lighthouse!"

They rushed in and went straight at the Lighthouse. In there, they found an open door and Isaac told, "They are already here!"

"Then better we make sure we get up there before the beacon shines again," told Ivan and they began to move.

They traveled through the Jupiter Lighthouse, but they became stuck on a spot where none of their known Psynergies seems to work on.

Kuran wanted to try something and stops on this field. He raised his Keyblade and called, "Aero!"

A whirlwind forms around Kuran and the other and the Cyclone field acts like the Psynergy Cyclone was used. They whirled around and ends up higher up.

Then they keep walking, but as they reached the door to one of the balcony areas, Kuran stopped. "I have a bad feeling…"

"We already came that far, Kuran. I think we can handle anything that lies behind this door," told Isaac and Mia smiles. "And if anything bad happens, we can find a way through it."

With that the four passed the door. Kuran hesitates a bit, but moves as well just to see that Mia was falling in a trap and Garet jumped after her.

Kuran rushes in and called, "Mia! Garet!"

"I am fine!" told Mia. "But Garet…"

Garet was holding on with one hand on the place where Mia was stuck right now. The other arm seems to be hurt and Isaac and Ivan were unable to help them since they are in a fight with two people. One man and one woman. Kuran had no choice but to take the other route to this place. Rushing back in, he went to the chains and figured he had to cross this room with his Dark Portals. But then 6 other people came in. Five of them he guessed were Felix and the others… but the last one he dropped his jaw. "Will?"

The boy looked at him. "Kuran?"

* * *

_This is a side story between chapter 48 and 49 in Light Within Darkness where Kuran travels through alternate universes. The first chapters are in Golden Sun and is in cooperation of Fantasyfan101 on _


End file.
